


Weak

by moonlight_writes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Sole teaching MacCready how to dance, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: Only Jonas would wake up his boyfriend in the early morning hours to teach him how to dance.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Another version of one of my other fics "Perfect" You can find it with my other stories. I will also be using my SS Jonas again. I love my bb Jonas.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I haven't been very motivated to write. 
> 
> If y'all have any suggestions on what I could write, please let me know!
> 
> This also won't be that long. I kind of rushed with this one, sorry!

"MacCready..."

  
"MacCready, wake up..."

  
"...Please?"

  
MacCready grumbled under his breath and rolls over to face his idiot of a boyfriend. His eyes immediately close shut once more at the brightness of Jonas' Pip-Boy and he winces. "Turn that down." He mutters tiredly, covering his face to block his sensitive eyes from the bright green glow.

He hears a few small and faint clicks before Jonas quietly tells him to uncover his face. MacCready, for a short moment, thinks about just going back to sleep but he knows Jonas would just kick him off the bed anyway (he's done it before) and uncovers his face with a sigh. "What?"

Jonas is sitting up, his black hair sticking up in different places and a torn open box of snack cakes in his lap. "I'm bored." 

MacCready stares at the man in front of him incredulously. "Is that the only reason you woke me up? Because you're bored?" He asks, glaring at him. Jonas is quiet for a moment as he thinks it over. "Kind of," He says and MacCready groans, going to roll over once more but Jonas quickly stops him. "No, no, wait." He says, putting his hand on MacCready's shoulder and gently pulling him back to face him. 

"I was thinking about that talk we had the other day. About you not knowing how to dance?" (a/n: fuck, i keep typing "danse" instead of dance h e l p)

MacCready looks at him expectantly, waiting for the green eyes male to continue. Jonas puts the box of snack cakes aside and fiddles around with his Pip-Boy. "Well... I know how to dance and I-" MacCready doesn't even let Jonas continue before he starts shaking his head and protesting. "No, no, no." He says quickly, already knowing what his pre-war soldier's idea is.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say!" He exclaims, keeping his voice light so he wouldn't wake any of the "neighbors". MacCready sits up, letting the blanket unravel from his shoulders and crumple on his lap. "You are not going to teach me how to dance."

Jonas proceeds to kick the blankets away from his body and he stands up, ignoring the shorter males protests. "Come on, Mac." He gestures him to get up and he grabs his Pip-Boy to search for some music. MacCready sits there for a minute to contemplate on whether or not to get up and he does so once he notices Jonas is staring at him intently. 

MacCready shivers a little and shuffles over to Jonas, stopping in front of him with a scowl. Jonas chuckles quietly and sets his Pip-Boy on the bed as the music begins to faintly fill the room. "Cheer up, hun." He murmurs, pulling the grumpy twenty-two year old into his chest. "It's the middle of the night. My cheer up time isn't until _at least_ ten." MacCready mumbles, resting his forehead on Jonas' chest as he yawns.

Jonas laughs quietly and MacCready lifts his head as the taller male in front of him begins to slowly sway to the music. "Relax, love." Jonas mumbles. MacCready huffs. "It's cold..." He whispers and Jonas pulls him closer, his arms wrapping around his back. MacCready relaxes at the warmth and he puts his head on Jonas' shoulder.

"This isn't _so bad_ , is it?" Jonas asks quietly, his voice almost a whisper. MacCready shrugs his shoulders a little as he listens to the music playing, his eyes closing. They both continue slowly swaying to the music. Jonas looks down at MacCready to see his eyes closed and his face relaxed. "You better not fall asleep on me." He says softly with a small chuckle and MacCready opens one of his eyes just a little. "Well I almost did until you interrupted me." He says quietly with a small and playful smirk.

Jonas rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Mac's forehead before resting his chin on the top of his head. "You're not a bad dancer at all. I don't know what you were worried about." He whispers. The song ends but the both of them keep swaying slowly, barely even noticing the lack of music.

MacCready closes his eyes once more. "Hm." Is all he says before another yawn escapes his mouth. Jonas laugh softly and looks down at him. "Wanna go back to bed?" He asks. MacCready finally lifts his head up and nods. "Yeah."

Jonas lets go of his boyfriend and lets him stumble back into bed as he turns off his Pip-Boy. He crawls under the blankets next to MacCready and rests his head down on his pillow. "Love you." He mutters as he looks at the younger male.

"Mm... love you too." MacCready mutters, already half asleep.

Jonas smiles and kisses Mac's forehead before closing his own eyes. "We're totally doing this again tomorrow night."

"The fuck we are." 

"That's one cap for the swear jar."

"Fuck you."

"Two caps."


End file.
